To be Betrayed is to never Trust Again
by Lonely-wanderer-of-Shadows
Summary: The YYH team has been given a new assignment, to find a shapeshifter who gaurds a sacred forest and add her to the team. But what will they do when she won't let them leave? HieiOC
1. The new mission

Yusuke Urameshi trudged into Koenma's office, grumbling something about missing a date with Keiko. He plopped into a chair in front of Koenma's desk, still fuming. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were already there, the latter leaning against the wall. Koenma cleared his throat, ignoring the deadly glare Hiei was sending his way.

"Ehem. I have a new mission for all of you."

"Obviously..." scoffed Yusuke. Koenma glared at him and continued.

"I need you to find me a shape shifter who lives in a sacred forest-"

"So now we're your messenger boys?" Exclaimed Hiei, interrupting the baby lord. A vein popped out on Koenma's forehead as he screamed.

"CAN I FINISH WHAT I WANTED TO SAY?!?!"

"Hn. No." Hiei smirked. Koenma ignored him and continued.

"Anyway, I need you to find her and convince her to join the team."

"Wait... it's a girl?!?" Koenma kept an unnaturally calm voice.

"Yes you troglodyte, she's a girl. This is what she looks like." Koenma pressed a button on his desk, and a picture showed up on the TV screen behind him.

"Her name is Selena Tenshi." (A/N for those of you who don't know, Tenshi is angel in Japanese and Selena in moon, in something or other) She had beautiful snow-white hair that would make Youko Kurama jealous. Her eye were a green-gold, that would remind you of the sun filtering through the leaves. She was wearing a tunic similar to what Youko Kurama wore, except hers was an emerald green, and she wore a long sleeved black shirt under it. Yusuke and Kuwabara were drooling, little waterfalls coming out of their mouths. Koenma and Kurama sweat dropped, and he turned off the screen. The two snapped out of their reverie, and yelled.

"HEY!" Koenma just glared at them.

"Her forest is on the outer coast of Japan. Once you enter her forest, she will find you. Good luck."

(D)(R)(E)(A)(M)( )(S)(E)(Q)(E)(N)(C)(E)

(A/N whew! That took forever!)

"Mommy! I don't want to go!"

"Little one, don't make him curse our family!"

"But mommy, I don't want to protect the scary forest! I don't want to be a demon!"

"Take her. Just take her."

"NOOO! MOMMY! DADDY!"

(E)(N)(D)( )(O)(F)( )(D)(R)(E)(A)(M)( )S)(E)(Q)(U)(E)(N)(C)(E)

Selena snapped up in her makeshift hammock. A large panther jumped up into her tree and nuzzled her hand.

"It's okay Zephyr, just a bad dream." She stroked the onyx fur of her best friend, and reassured herself.

"Yeah, just a bad dream..."


	2. Meeting Selena

Hi! Me again! So, whadda you think of my story? Should I keep writing? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE give me reviews! I'm gonna write another chapter to try and convince you. Give me ideas on what to write! Oh! And who do you think Selena should be paired with?

Disclaimer : I do not own YYH, or else I would be amazingly rich, and not using this crappy computer to write my stories.)

----------------------------------------------------------

"Sooooo.... how long do you think it'll take to find this chick?" asked Kuwabaka..errr...bara.

"According to Koenma, she should find us." Said the ever calm Kurama

"That'll take too long!" complained Kuwabaka. Before anyone could stop him, he filled his lungs and yelled at the top f his voice.

"HEY LADY! WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU! HIDE-AND-SEEK IS OVER!!!"

"Kuwabara you baka! Now she's probably gonna kill us!" Yusuke growled. As if on cue, and fully grown panther stepped out of the bushes. (A/N hint hint) It regarded them with piercing green eyes, then Kuwabara broke the silence by yelling "KITTY!" and running to pet the panther. It leaped gracefully aside and Kuwabara ran into a tree, knocking himself out.

"Hn. Baka." Muttered Hiei. A voice rang out through the trees.

"What business do you have in my forest?" Startled, Kurama answered.

"We have come to talk with you, Selena!" A figure jumped down from a tree next to them. It was Selena. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh? And what about?" she asked. Kurama hesitated, then said. "The Lord of Spirit world, Koenma, wishes you to join his group of spirit detectives, do you accept?"

"Hm? And I take it that these "spirit detectives" are you four? I am afraid I must decline. Now leave my forest before you are carried out in pieces." She turned her back and began to walk away. Hiei, never one to be threatened, drew his katana and charged. He was about to strike at her back, when she flickered out of sight! Confused, Hiei stopped. He looked around, katana still raised. Selena rematerialized behind his back and held a small knife to his throat. She whispered something in his ear, then vanished once again. Kurama ran up to the dazed Hiei.

"Hiei? Are you all right? What did she say?" Hiei would not answer. _Be happy you have friends now Forbidden one, but soon they may turn on you as my family did. Or maybe, they will just throw you off of another cliff? _Kurama waved a hand in front of his face, and he snapped out of his daze.

"We would be wise to not underestimate her." He said. Kuwabara, who had awoken, laughed out.

"Wassa matter shorty? Scared of a girl?" Yusuke hit him over the head, and Kurama tried to stop the inevitable fight, but Hiei ignored them all. This girl was something to be afraid of.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sorry my chapters are so short, they seem so long on word! Anywho, PLEASE rate and review! I need it! Oh, and if any of my friends are reading this, tell me about what you think of it at school! See you!


	3. We can't leave!

PleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASE RATE!! I am begging you! Well, I'm really not, but that's okay. I have decided that I will not post another chapter after this one, until I have gotten at least one review! So enjoy this chapter, it might be my last for a while! CIAO!

------------------------------------------------

Selena sat in a tree along with her onyx friend. The communicated via mind-link, because, well, animals cannot speak English! Zephyr was the first to communicate.

The boy you spoke to looks frightened, what did you say to him?

Something only the Forbidden child would understand

Huh? You mean he is the Forbidden child? From the Koorime Island? He is much like-

-me, I know, trust me. The only difference is I was Human when I was born.

True. So what're you going to do about them? Now that they've seen you, it's against the code of the forest for them to be allowed to leave! Unless... Zephyr trailed off.

I know already! Yadda, yadda, blah, blah ,blah, unless they earn the trust of the forest, and my trust, and can be believed to keep this forest a secret. The forest has already put up its shields, they'll figure it out as soon as they try to leave. I'm going to go watch, should be funny, ne? And with that, Selena leapt out of the tree to watch The Urameshi team try to cross the threshold.

Yusuke was the first to spot the patch of blue sky.

"Finally!" he yelled ,and ran for the patch. About three millimeters from being outside the sacred forest, he hit something, and fell back on his butt. There was a faint blue-green glow, then it faded.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!? He screamed. Kurama walked up and poked the air, his finger came in contact with a force field.

"It seems we are stuck here until Selena sees fit to set us free." Said Kurama. Yusuke, who was nobody's pet hamster to keep locked up in a cage, started screaming to high heaven, and an off into the forest to hunt down his captor.

"Yusuke! Come back here! You're going to get us into trouble!" Kurama yelled into the woods after him. Suddenly, Selena's voice rang out through the woods.

"Correct Kitsune, I will keep this one an my captive until you find yourself a bargaining chip. When you do, simply ask a nearby animal to find me, then stay put. I will find you." Oh. Shit.

-----

Yusuke awoke with a pounding headache, and a faint memory of being tackled by a fully grown panther. He found he couldn't move, and looked down to find warder ropes holding him to a ... tree? He looked up and saw the panther that had tackled him, watching him very carefully. He heard movement of fabric, and looked around. No one. He looked up into the tree, and saw a crude hammock. That must be where Selena slept. She was saying things in her sleep. Yusuke strained his ears, and caught what she was saying. The panther growled and blocked out a few of the words, but Yusuke caught a few of them anyways.

"mommy... I don't want to be a demon." Eh?

"daddy... I don't want to go.... who cares about the stupid forest.... we can live through the curse..." Forest? Demon? Curse? Okay, confused much! All of a sudden, Selena shot up in her hammock, panting. The panther immediately leapt into the branch beside her. She spoke.

"It's allright Zephyr, I'm okay. What about the detective/ Has he awoken yet/ You hit him pretty hard." Yusuke wondered why she was talking to an animal, but he realized that she must be able to communicate with animals. That would explain why she named the panther, obviously a girl, Zephyr. She jumped from the tree and landed beside him. Yusuke lashed out at her.

"WHY IN THE SEVEN HELLS HAVE YOU TIED ME TO A TREE?!?!?" completely ignoring the fact that he had just screamed at the top of his voice, she replied calmly.

"Because Urameshi, you are the bait of the first test of many to come."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooo, what did you think? What should happen next? And what is the test? What will happen to Yusuke/ And can you believe that my school lets out on Friday the 17th? In December? for winter break? 'Cause it will! See you next time! This is LonelywandererofShadows signing off!


	4. The deal

Hihi! I'm back! A thousand thanks to Hiei'scutegirl and Lil KaWaIi AzN PrInCeSs for reviewing! And yes, I KNOW it's not funny yet, I'm getting there! So, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! Whew! Okies! Here's chappie #4!

----------------------------------------------

Last time:

"WHY IN THE SEVEN HELLS HAVE YOU TIED ME TO A TREE?!?!?" completely ignoring the fact that he had just screamed at the top of his voice, she replied calmly.

"Because Urameshi, you are the bait of the first test of many to come."

---------------------------------------------------

Yusuke growled.

"Hey! Lady! I'm nobody's bait!" He struggled against the ropes, only to have them burn him. Selena sat down in front of him, Zephyr next to him.

"It appears baka, that you are. If your friends do not find an adequate bargaining chip, then you will be condemned."

"Ow! You made my head hurt, too many big words! Speak in English!" Yusuke yelled. Selena frowned, and got up. Selena spoke in an icy cold voice.

"If your friends don't find something to trade for you, then you will die detective."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so what can we trade for Urameshi?" Kuwabaka ..err.. Kuwabara asked.

"Who says we have to trade? can't we just leave him here?" said Hiei. Kurama and Kuwabara sweatdropped.

"Hiei! We have to save Yusuke!" exclaimed Kurama. Kuwabara stuck his hands into his pockets, then brightened up.

"Oh! I got gum1 Can we trade my gum for Urameshi? Wait... what if I want to keep it...?" he trailed off, mumbling. Kurama sweatdropped.

"Can we just leave both of them here?" Hiei asked Kurama.

--------------------------------------------------------

Selena was sitting on her tree, watching the sun set over the ocean. Zephyr was sitting next to her, the soft vibrations of her purring soothing the disturbed protector.

"It's so beautiful..." she whispered. It was like the angels were painting a masterpiece just for her. Soft waves of violet coinciding with the red and pink created a picture worthy of setting for a thousand years. ( A/N does that make any sense at all? Cuz if it doesn't then I'm really bad at writing) She sighed, and leaned up against her tree. A hawk flew out from the forest, and landed on her shoulder. (A/N from now on, all telepathic communication between Selena and the animals will be /blah cuz nuthin else works. All other telepathic communication will be blah)

/lady Selena, the three intruders have called for you. Shall I take you to them? it asked. Selena nodded.

/Yes, thank you for coming to tell me.

-----------------------------------------------------------

should I end it here? It's a good cliffie! (sees angry mob coming with katanas, torches, and pointed sticks) Eep! Nevermindi'llkeepwritingsoyoucangoawayandstopthreateningmenow!

---------------------------------------------------------

The three "intruders" stood before Selena, who had Yusuke next to her.

"Well detectives? What are you going to use to make me spare your friends life?" she asked. Kurama gulped, and spoke.

"Selena, we are willing to trade our weapons for Yusuke's safety. We are well aware that we have spirit powers, and will allow you to seal them away to seal the deal." He finished with a bow. Selena raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Have the other two agreed to this?' she asked. Kuwabara nodded hastily, and Hiei reluctantly nodded. A smile that would make a rainy day seem sunny spread across Selena's face. She pushed Yusuke into their arms, and spoke two words before vanishing.

"You pass."

------------------------------------------------

End of chapter! pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASE review! I'm only going to make another chapter if I get up to 5 reviews! Please don't make me stop writing! Till next time! I don't own YYH or else I would be really rich!


	5. I'm soooooooooo sorry!

Hi everyone! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooootakes a deep breathoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated on my story. My muse died, and my stupid computer wouldn't let me log in to tell you that. I am really, really, really, really, sorry to say that I have no more ideas for this story, so it's going on a temporary hold. However, I would like it if you would review it so far, and give me some ideas on what should happen next, and what the other tests should be. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!


End file.
